<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Comforts by ladybell9095</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611103">Late Night Comforts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybell9095/pseuds/ladybell9095'>ladybell9095</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darksiders (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Other, comforting strife, like really short, really short scenario, seeking comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybell9095/pseuds/ladybell9095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late and your exhausted, but that won't stop you from giving Strife the comfort and support he needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Strife (Darksiders)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Comforts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some scenario i came up with at 5 am in the morning. Sorry it's super short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had fallen asleep sometime around midnight, thanks to all the overtime you put in, and you were ready for sleeps sweet embrace, but the night had other plans in store. A not so unexpected guest had arrived through your opened bedroom window. It was Strife. His visits were random, but not unwelcome. You feel the bed shift and a warmth pressed against your thigh. </p>
<p>“Hey babe. You awake?”</p>
<p>You wake up to Strife rubbing your leg and looked to blue digits that read, 3:29 am.</p>
<p>“I am now. What is it?” You asked trying not to disrupt your comfort.</p>
<p>Instead of receiving a typical Strife like response, you felt the hand on your leg starting to dig into your skin.</p>
<p>“Strife?”</p>
<p>You turned around only to be met with a look of anguish that made your heart ache in the worse kind of way. Disregarding the distress in your mind, you composed yourself and opened your arms to him.</p>
<p>“Come here.” Strife laid his head on your chest. “Do you want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>“Not really.”</p>
<p>Usually he would tell you what troubles him and for him not wanting to talk at all really worried you. As you were holding him in your arms, something felt off. He felt heavier. It’s as if you were not only holding him, but his manifested emotions as well. This isn’t the first time you’ve been in a situation like this with Strife. He would always come to you whenever something bothered him, and you were always there to listen.</p>
<p>The two of you laid together in silence, which was mildly uncomfortable for you. To keep yourself from pestering Strife, you start rubbing his back. The more you continued the more Strife would rest against you. You bring your hand to his head and start running your finger gently against his scalp. Strife then gave the biggest loudest sigh. Hearing the sigh gave you a wave of relief and made you think you were doing something to help him, but you still worried.</p>
<p>“Remember I’m here if you need to talk.”</p>
<p>“Thanks babe, but this is more than enough.”</p>
<p>As the night continued, both of you silently fell asleep while keeping each other as close as possible. When you awoke the next morning, Strife acted like his usual self as if last night hadn’t happened. It hurt to see him result to the coping mechanism he had adopted all those years ago, but everyone has their own way to deal with pain. <br/>You knew that all too well seeing how you two are practically the same, but you didn’t hide behind laughter. You chose to hide behind a smile and let your pain silently eat away at you. It wasn’t until you met the rider that the pain would subside, and that smile would become genuine.</p>
<p>He changed the way you thought about yourself and you are grateful for it. You hope that you can do the same for him as he has done for you, but in reality, you already have. Being around you and having you around is more than he could ever need.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>